Tiga Bulan
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Wanita itu tak menjawab. Mata wanita itu terpejam rapat seolah tak ingin terbuka lagi. Air mata pria itu bergulir turun. Menetes membasahi punggung tangan Tayuya, sang istri./AU. RnR?


**Tiga Bulan.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-oOo-**

Kimimaro menatap kosong pada wanita di hadapannya. Namun manik matanya tetap sarat akan cinta juga kelembutan yang ia limpahkan pada wanita tersebut.

"Hai, Tayu," kata Kimimaro pelan.

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Mata wanita itu terpejam rapat seolah tak ingin terbuka lagi. Air mata pria itu bergulir turun. Menetes membasahi punggung tangan Tayuya, sang istri. Tangan besarnya mencoba menyentuh wajah pucat nan dingin sang istri, tapi ia urungkan. Dia tak bisa lagi menyentuh wajah cantik nan ayu istrinya tersebut.

Kemudian suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Dengan cepat Kimimaro segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar bayi. Dengan kasar Kimimaro menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya itu melihat ayahnya menangis.

"Ssshh~" desis Kimimaro untuk menenangkan si bayi. Ia meraih bayi yang baru berusia dua bulan tersebut ke dalam dekapannya. Maniknya menatap sedih sang bayi yang masih tak berhenti menangis sekalipun sudah ia timang.

"Tenanglah, cantik," bisik Kimimaro. "Mulai hari ini ayah yang akan menjagamu. Karena ibumu ... ugh."

Katanya terhenti. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan semakin berkaca-kaca ketika si anak tak mau berhenti menangis dan malah semakin menjadi. "Ssshhh~ tidurlah."

Ini semua salahnya. Kalau saja Kimimaro tak mengajak asistennya ke sebuah restoran, mungkin Tayuya tak akan menghukumnya dan meninggalkan ia bersama anaknya sendiri.

Kriiieett. Pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok wanita muda bersurai merah sepunggung berdiri di sana.

"T-Tayuya-chan," ujar Kimimaro lirih.

"Ada apa, Kimi?" Kimimaro menggelengkan kepala. Mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat keluar dengan punggung tangan.

"K-kau ... tidak jadi menghukumku?" tanya Kimimaro penuh harap.

"Tentu saja jadi. Aku ke mari untuk memberi asi pada anakku," ujar Tayuya santai.

"Dia juga anakku Tayu," protes Kimaro tak terima.

"Ya ... ya ..."

"Kau menangis?" tanya Tayuya sambil mengayun pelan si bayi.

Kimimaro tersenyum. "Ya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tayuya lagi.

"Tentu saja karena tadi sore kau memutuskan untuk tidak akan memberikanku jatah 'malam' selama tiga bulan!" seru Kimimaro.

Wanita itu mendengus. "Aku baru saja selesai operasi. Kau pikir tidak sakit jika setiap malam harus memberimu jatah?"

Kimimaro menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Lagipula itu juga hukumanmu karena sudah mengajak asisten genit itu ke restoran."

"Astaga, Tayu. Itu hanya rapat!" elak Kimimaro.

Ya, tadi siang ia memang mengajak seluruh anggota rapat ke sebuah restoran. Dan kebetulan Tayuya melihat Kimimaro sedang berduaan dengan asisten -yang menurut Tayuya genit tapi sebenarnya biasa saja- di ruangan VIP. Jadilah Tayuya marah dan menghukum Kimimaro dengan tidak memberi jatah selama tiga bulan penuh dan merawat segala keperluan si bayi sendiri kecuali asi. Untuk asi Tayuya yang akan mengurusnya.

"Terserah apa katamu," ujar Tayuya datar. "Oh ya, tadi kau ke kamarku dan bilang 'Hai, Tayu' untuk apa? Kau seperti pria yang ditinggal mati istrinya."

"Kamar kita Tayu," ralat Kimimaro.

"Itu ... kamarku!" kata Tayuya berlamat-lamat dengan aura mengancam.

"Ya. Itu kamarmu." Kimimaro tak mau mengambil resiko dan mengiyakan apapun yang dikatakan sang istri.

"Sudah malam," gumam wanita itu. Ia menatap bayinya yang sudah kembali tertidur lelap. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali sang bayi pada box.

"Aku mau tidur. Kau tidur di kamar tamu," ujar Tayuya datar. Sepertinya ia masih marah.

"Cih." Kimimaro berdecih.

Tayuya yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan berhenti. Lehernya berputar sedikit melihat Kimimaro. "Apa baru saja kau berdecih?"

Tubuh Kimimaro menegang. "T-tidak."

"Bagus."

Lagi-lagi mata Kimimaro berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan peran tipe _"suami takut istri"_?

Yah, lagi-lagi Kimimaro harus mengalami malam panjang sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Tayuya mengandung.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Ooc yak? Hahah~ ga apa deh /plak.**


End file.
